Combustor heat shields panels are typically attached to the combustor liner by means of studs extending from at least each corner of the panels. The studs have threaded distal ends for engagement with nuts on the outside of the combustor shell. A plurality of studs must be provided on each panel to ensure proper sealing contact between the sealing rails provided on the back side of the heat shield panels and the inner surface of the combustor shell.
Studs add weight and cooling complexity, and therefore room for improvement exists.